


Nox

by AlphaFeels



Series: Magic Wolf [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek catches Stiles out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nox

“Nox!” 

“Lumos.” 

“Shit.” Stiles cursed as he looked up at Derek Hale, Hufflepuff Prefect. 

More like Hufflepuff pratface. 

“What was that Stiles?” 

“Oops?” He hadn’t realized he said it aloud. 

“Why aren’t you in bed?” the prefect said with a scowl. 

“Uh- well you see Scott lost his quill and I said I’d go look for it and-” 

“Shut up.” 

“But-” 

“Look for it tomorrow.” 

“Go. Now!” Derek snapped when Stiles didn’t move. 

“Fine! Fine, I’m going!” Stiles groaned. 

“Good.” 

“Jeez what got your panties in such a twist Moaning Myrtle?” 

“Stiles!” 

“I know! I know, I’m going!” 

“Nox.”


End file.
